


How Does This Thing Work?

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: rareprompts [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fish Au, Gen, Implied RinRei, Keitai fic, M/M, Nonsense, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta-testing the latest model of SpellPhone turns out messier than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does This Thing Work?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahwaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahwaha/gifts).



> For mahwaha, who asked for MakoNagi with pretty much the exact prompt you see in the summary. I went all out with the crack nonsense :')
> 
> Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing. Leave your brain at the front door.

**From: Agent 17112013**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
Hi how does this thing work 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: Agent 17112013**  
Mako-chan?? is that u

 **From: Agent 17112013**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
Yes???? 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: Agent 17112013**  
how do i know its REALLY u  
r u a spy 

 **From: Agent 17112013**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
Yes...? 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: Agent 17112013**  
IDENTITY CONFIRMED  
MAKO-CHAN U R THE WORST SPY  
U CANT GO AROUND SAYING UR A SPY 

 **From: Agent 17112013**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
But you know I'm a spy, Nagisa.

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: Agent 17112013**  
HOW DO U KNOW ITS ME 

 **From: Agent 17112013**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
...trust me I know  
Anyway how does this SpellPhone thing work 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: Agent 17112013**  
idk its THE LATEST ENEMY TECH THAT'S WHY WE R BETA TESTERS  
We have a Very Important Job to do mako-chan 

 **From: Agent 17112013**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
So how do we test it if we don't know what it does?!  
It just seems like a normal phone to me…

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: Agent 17112013**  
just press all the buttons!!!  
im doin that now  
fssdjlaklk;d; 

 **From: Agent 17112013**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
Okay, uh, okay  
What should I press 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: Agent 17112013**  
@!#%$^#$$  
ppwoe2832-9 

 **From: Agent 17112013**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
How do I know if 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: Agent 17112013**  
2-0m2;1-02  
5lkajdks;as 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
mako-chan? how do u know if what?  
mako-chan?  
mako-chan???  
U THERE? 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
Nagisa?? 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
WHAT HAPPENED TO U 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
I  
I don't know where I am 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
WHAT 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
It looks like I'm still at Base Zero but everything around me is blurry? Fuzzy?? 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
…r u wearing ur glasses  
did u forget their on ur head 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
I am wearing them!!  
I saw your messages come in? And then I pressed a button and I 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
wait mako-chan is that u???  
ur number is weird?  
its like ????? on my screen look ill show u the 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
NAGISA  
NAGISA THIS IS REALLY WEIRD

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
WHAT???  
WHY R U SHOUTING 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
I can SEE it!! Your phone! 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
yeah i sent u the video link thingy?? 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
NO I MEAN LIKE EVEN BEFORE  
LIKE WHEN YOU SAID "ON MY SCREEN"  
I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY BUT I SAW IT  
AND NOW I CAN SEE. LIKE, OTHER STUFF ON YOUR PHONE 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
OKAY STOP MAKO-CHAN STOP IM GON  
OH MY GOD???? 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
WHAT 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
UR NOT THERE 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
What? 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
UR NOT THERE AT BASE ZERO?!  
im accessing the base video link now LOOK UR PHONES ON THE FLOOR BUT UR NOT ANYWHERE 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
THEN WHERE AM I 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
IDK WHAT DO U SEE AROUND U?? 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
nothing? Everything??  
nagisa my head hurts i can see everything in your phone  
why do you have so many chat logs about cream bread and ice cream  
WHY DO YOU HAVE PICTURES OF MY 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
oh my god  
mako-chan  
ur like  
IN THE PHONES?? IN THE PHONE NETWORK????? 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
I'M WHAT 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
SPELLPHONE  
IT WORKS 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
i feel like your words are coming straight into my head nagisa help stop it make it stop and stop yelling i'm 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
so whatever i typed just now it was like. A SPELL AND UR BUTTON ACTIVATED IT  
WE CRACKED IT GOOD JOB AGENT 17112013 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
I'm what. I'm in the what  
This can't be right 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
WHAT ELSE CAN IT BE 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
But that's unbelievable -  
Oh god Nagisa I can see messages about mackerel and cafe roster duty that's not your phone you've never worked at a cafe in your life what am I seeing 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
HARU-CHANS PHONE DUH  
I TOLD u  
ur in the phone networks 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
GET ME OUT 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
ok wait mako-chan im really winging this its not like i have a MANUAL or  
wait  
i have an idea 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
No 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
u havent even heard it yet!! 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
No 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
ok but if u can see haru-chan's phone  
then u can see OTHER PHONES  
like ENEMY PHONES 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
… 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
COME ON MAKO-CHAN UR A SPY THIS IS UR JOB  
WE NEVER HAVE TO WORK AGAIN IF YOU CAN JUST SEE INTO RIN-CHAN AND REI-CHANS PHONES 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
"WE"??? YOU MEAN YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO WORK AGAIN  
WHILE I GET STUCK HERE FOREVER??? 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
occupational hazards, mako-chan!! but think of all the FUN SPYING TIMES ULL HAVE 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
HOW ABOUT THINK OF ALL THE GREEN CURRY I'LL NEVER GET TO EAT AGAIN  
And the video games I'll never get to play again  
And the friends I'll never get to see again… 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
(;﹏;) mako-chan dont 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
Nagisa… this might be goodbye… 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
MAKO-CHAN DONT THINK I DONT SEE WHAT UR DOING 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
I might never get to laugh at your dumb jokes again 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
U DONT PLAY FAIR U 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
But we make sacrifices for our work… I understand  
I'll never forget the way you smile when I 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
STOP STOP STOPITSTOP  
ILL GET U OUT I PROMISE I 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
^__^ 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
but cmon just one peek ok  
ur there already just ONE LOOK INTO THEIR PHONES 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
…okay fine  
I must admit I'm curious too 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
GO GO GO MAKO-CHAN 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
LET ME CONCENTRAT  
oh my god 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
WHAT  
WHAT DO YOU SEE 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
I need to bleach my eyeballs 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
WHAT???? 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
There's a video on Perfect Leg Hair Shaving Technique  
From Rin to Rei  
Starring Rin's legs.  
and then there's  
Nagisa get me out of here now I don't want this power any more 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
BUT WHAAT I WANT TO SEE THAT VIDEO CAN U LIKE VIDLINK IT TO MY PHON 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
GET ME OUT 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
IS THAT A YES OR A NO 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
…I'm not saying I didn't download it into my data chip 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
ARE U SAYIN U DID 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
I'm not saying anything until you GET ME OUT 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
MAKO-CHAN I LOVE U UR THE BEST 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
I know, now will you just 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
ok ok hang on im gonna. reverse the spell thingy. hang on  
dont worry mako-chan i wont leave u trapped in there u can count on me!! 

 **From: ??????**  
**To: Agent 01080814**  
…I know.  
Thanks, Nagisa.  
I don't think you will be disappointed by this intel. 

 **From: Agent 01080814**  
**To: ??????**  
i cant wait  
see u soon (/^▽^)/

 


End file.
